Risca Kor’le
Risca Kor’le, the younger sister of Ryi Kor'le, is one of the newest Padawans in the Guardians of Light. The sisters were chased off their family’s homestead by Sith and Jetti’roya, who were hunting Force-Sensitive individuals. They crashlanded on Saridona Prime where they now live in the Temple of Light. Biography Risca is the youngest daughter and child of Jac-Ral Tandar Kor'le and Ruusaan Kor'le. She is the only Force-Sensative being in her family since her great-grandfather who was a Jedi that managed to survive Order 66. And just like her great-grandfather, when she was born she inherited the gene throwback of his bright blue eyes. (The blue-eyed force-sensitive seem to be a running trait in her family). Risca is about two years younger than Ryi. When Risca was five years old, the whole family had gone to Concord Dawn for a few days when Jac-Ral had business with the Mandalorian Protectors on Concord Dawn. Risca stayed with her mother the whole time, seeing as she was closer to her mother than Ryi was and vice versa with Ryi and their father. It was the last day that they were on Concord Dawn when tragedy struck. While Risca and Ruusaan were nearby an ammunitions bunker, a stray live grenade caused a massive explosion which took the life of Ruusaan. When the blast hit, Ruusaan instictively threw herself overtop of Risca, pushing both of them into a nearby ditch. While the blast didn't kill Ruusaan, a large piece of shrapnel did. Little Risca was never the same after that day, and for a few years afterwards she was on an eventual collision course with the Dark Side. Doing nothing but hunting, training, and being reckless, fear and hate building up in her heart. Luckily, before she could do any irreperable damage to herself, Risca met her Jedi Master. This happened while she was sitting on a ledge over top of the river nearby the Kor'le homestead after having a fight with her father. Trying to clear her head, Risca, not knowing what she was doing, began to meditate. And while talking to herself, she unknowingly asked for help and guidance through the Force. After giving up and flopping onto her back to stare at the clouds, Risca almost jumped out of her skin when she heard someone talking to her. Risca never learned the name of her Jedi Master, who is actually a Force Ghost, but she was instructed in the ways of the Force and a bit in lightsaber combat by him. After being trained by her Master for a few years she was able to construct her lightsaber and soon afterwards, while exploring the country-side, she found another lightsaber which, when she showed it to her master, he confirmed was his and was relieved that someone had finally found it. Even though he was a little confused as to why it had been all the way out on Mandalore. After discovering the second lightsaber, Risca began to train with both, begining to learn more lightsaber combat. Unlocking her abilities, Risca was becoming proficient in using the Force and lightsaber combat for a Padawan being trained in the ways of the Old Jedi Order. While in the middle of her training on the day that the Sith overran her homestead, her master sensed a disturbance in the Force and gave her the coordinatest ot the Temple on Sardonia Prime, telling her to seek sanctuary and training there. Following his instructions, Risca ran back home but was too late. Luckily, Ryi had found her and grabbed her before she went charging head first into a group of Sith and jetti'roya holding her back when they witnessed the death of their father first hand. As their homestead burned the Sith began to look for them across the area, so as quickly as they could, Ryi and Risca made their way over to their Father's ship and blasted off world as fast as they could and making their way to Sardonia Prime. Personality and traits Risca also has a pet Gdan named Darman, (Dar, Dar'ika, atin Darman for short) and her and her sister's starship is actually their father's starship called The Rogue. Powers and abilities Force Powers Combat Forms: Form V: Djem So Equipment Weapons Currently Risca is wielding the lightsaber that she made during her training, and her master's lightsaber that she found while exploring the country-side. Both of which are built specifically for Risca's best combat form, which was also her master's favorite form. When Risca turned 11, she was given a small Verpine boot blaster by her father, although now a days she rarely uses it. Starships *''The Rogue'' - ''Firespray-31''-class patrol and attack craft Clothing Behind the Scenes Risca is the Player Character designed by Risca_Skywalker to be used in several different Role Playing Games hosted on Jedi Council Forums Category:Padawans of the Guardians of Light Category:Females Category:Mandalorians Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi Category:Human Category:Jedi Individuals